


hands up

by canadiandraqula



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, a lil project ive been thinking about for a little while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandraqula/pseuds/canadiandraqula
Summary: NCT (Neo Culture Technology)- an unlimited amount of agents joined to S.M. Based in multiple parts of the world. Lee Soo Man (Founder of NCT'S Agency, S.M.) has hinted at the destruction of an unconfirmed company. Further news will be released at immediate notice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH omg!!! ive been planning this fic for so long and i decided fuck it and posted the profiles. later on i think i'll post an actual story :) thank you for reading!!!!

**NAME** : LEE TAEYONG  
 **DOB** : 07/01/95  
 **POSITION** : ACTIVATED

 

 **NAME** : MOON TAEIL  
 **DOB** : 06/14/94  
 **POSITION** : MANAGEMENT

 

 **NAME** : SEO YOUNGHO (RESPONDS TO JOHNNY AS WELL)  
 **DOB** : 02/09/94  
 **POSITION** : ATOMIC MANAGEMENT, ILLICIT INFORMATION ON NUCLEAR WEAPON PRODUCTION

 

 **NAME** : NAKAMOTO YUTA  
 **DOB** : 10/26/95  
 **POSITION** : UNACTIVATED

 

 **NAME** : KIM DONGYOUNG  
 **DOB** : 02/01/96  
 **POSITION** : UNACTIVATED

 

 **NAME** : JUNG YOONOH (ALSO RESPONDS TO JAEHYUN)  
 **DOB** : 02/14/97  
 **POSITION** : FIELD

 

 **NAME** : DONG SICHENG (ALSO RESPONDS TO WINWIN)  
 **DOB** : 10/28/97  
 **POSITION** : HELD FOR QUESTIONING

 

NEW UNITS IN THE WORKS— NCT D. NCT 116. NCT 4.921

 

 


	2. Seized and Interrogated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now this weapon is really dangerous, created by yours truly. I estimated around 49,000 fatalities and around 90,000 injured civilians. Using this could cause a major nuclear war and I'd prefer not to so... Only use this if necessary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KNDHYFRGIUJJGT sorry it took so long to update okay!!! im currently doing state testing and exams are coming up. fun! woo hoo but hey!! school isnt almost over so ill be able to update more frequently hopefully!! <3 thank u for reading!!! sorry for short chapter...

"Now this weapon is really dangerous, created by yours truly. I estimated around 49,000 fatalities and around 90,000 injured civilians. Using this could cause a major nuclear war and I'd prefer not to so... Only use this if necessary." Johnny tucks a piece of greasy black hair behind his ear. "This one... is my personal favorite. I call this the 'Cherry Bomb'. While I wouldn't personally use this at all, the fatalities are at an extreme 771,000. Again, only use this if necessary."

"What's the use of showing us these weapons if we personally can't use them?" Dongyoung questioned. "Moon told me you're unactivated. If that's right, then you will need to understand and identify any sort of bomb in order to deactivate. If you don't listen carefully, you could be costing your lives and the lives of civilians." Johnny stated, opening the drawer next to him to grab pliers and a mini stick of dynamite.

"This is a hoax bomb, alright? The wires are hooked up the similar way a bomb as big as the Cherry Bomb would be except this... this won't cause any harm to us. Understand? Watch carefully." Johnny seems to be snipping wires left and right with no concern whatsoever. The blinking timer went from 20 seconds to a blank screen. "See, the way I deactivated the bomb is the way you should."

Taeyong and Dongyoung looked each other unsure. "Don't worry. I doubt you'll encounter anything dangerous within the walls of YG but _if_ you do, remember my techniques. You two are goin' to be fine." Johnny gave a wide smile to both of them, still looking unsure of themselves.

"How was YG when you were in there?" Taeyong asked, eyeing the bombs on the desk.

"Lonely. YG's agents are very... isolated. You guys may think your training is super bad but YG is brutal. If you're slacking off, they'll make sure the next day you're suffering more. Their agents are extremely smart and advanced but.... it's not worth the amount of money they spend to make sure these agents leave with emotional scars." Johnny looked down, "I studied nuclear weapon production. I was really good at it too but then... I ended up here."

~

Taeyong was walking down the dark hallways. He usually was accompanied by Jaehyun or Yuta but this time he was alone. He glanced at the Rolex on his wrist, reading 11:34. Taeil had ordered him to interrogate some little spy Jaehyun had caught while on a mission. Approaching the heavy metal door, he took out his agent I.D stating his information.

The sensor flickered green and the door shifted open. Walking in, the room flooded with darkness as the door shut slowly and heavily. A light in the middle of the room showed the boy. He couldn't have been older than 20. "You understand why you're here tonight, right?" Taeyong spoke, "You wanna explain why our agent caught you sneaking around headquarters?" The boy didn't respond, staring at the cold metal table.

Taeyong sat down at the chair across from him, taking a good look at the I.D on the table. "Dong Sicheng, right? Foreign agent?" He raised an eyebrow. Sicheng began, "You're Lee Taeyong? Unactivated?" He looked up at Taeyong, with his doe-eyed stare. "And If I said I wasn't?" Taeyong challenged. "It'd really suck if I was wrong..." Sicheng narrowed his eyes, dawning a shy look on his face.

"Listen kid, I know you're from JYP. Let's play safe. Give me information on YG and... we'll think about letting you go safely." Taeyong placed his hands flat on the table, "That's not very fun though, is it? Think about it this way, it won't do any favors between the three agencies. Do you want to know why I am here?" Sicheng cocked his head, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Taeyong nods his head silently, curious.

"We're here about Suh Johnny."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!
> 
> my social media!: 
> 
> twitter: @draqxbelle  
> tumblr: canadiandraqula  
> editing tumblr: dasuhochi


End file.
